Fishing is an activity enjoyed by people around the world for providing food and as a sporting activity. An ability to configure a fishing lure to attract fish to a hook without bait can provide an economical and easy method of fishing. Certain types of lures can work better at different locations or different times, but in general for those different types of lures there are certain common aspects that can provide advantages. It is desirable that a lure is reusable and stable so that the lure does not have to be adjusted after each casting. It can also be desirable for the device to be weighted precisely to ensure ease of casting in windy conditions.
Fish are also attracted to movement, sound, and light. Accordingly, the best lures may include components that can move while reflecting light and making certain noises. These components are often temporarily affixed to lures, as many methods of affixation are not waterproof.